


Coffee Break

by Reefgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: The women of Atlantis enjoy a well earned coffee break, in an interesting place





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldStarTrekker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OldStarTrekker).

It was 10.30 and Dr Miko Kusanagi and Dr Joan Simpson, were making their way to a balcony on the South Pier  
"I wonder who will be there today?" said Joan  
"The usual crowd I expect, Teyla, Alex the chef, Dr Biro, Delilah, Laura and Kate" said Miko.  
"I didn't mean that," said Joan with a smirk "Who cares as long as there is a lot of flesh on display".

They turned into the balcony to find Dr Delilah Stirling already sitting in a chair with her sketchbook in her hand; this wasn't unusual as Delilah's lab was only a little way along the corridor  
"The shield is up so enjoy the view," said Delilah. Joan and Miko had been conducting experiments one day when Miko had accidentally activated some kind of shield, the best description of it they could come up with was that it was something like a two way mirror that meant you could see out but no-one could see in. After a little more research they'd reached the conclusion that it was some kind of 'Hide' where the Ancients had observed the whales and the other sea creatures as well as the birds that sometimes circled the city, but the women had another kind of observation in mind. Dr Angela Biro, Teyla, Laura and Kate followed them in  
"Have we missed anything?" asked Angela  
"Ronon giving Colonel Sheppard a blow job" remarked Delilah.  
"Ewww" said Laura, the rest of the women laughed  
"I'd pay serious money to see something like that," said Joan  
"Two bars of chocolate, the good stuff none of that Hershey rubbish and I can give you an artistic representation if you like," said Delilah.  
"Done," said Joan  
"You're sick," said Kate. Alex and Dr Katie Brown were the last to arrive bearing the flasks of coffee and a platter of Danish Pastries that Alex had made,  
"Anything interesting?" asked Alex as she started to pour coffee  
"Only Delilah promising Joan a picture of Ronon giving John Sheppard a blow job" said Angela  
"That's....a novel idea, Ronon and Sheppard, I always imagine Sheppard and McKay doing that kind of thing" said Alex  
"Ewww again" said Laura  
"Oh come on are you telling me you've never let your mind wander during a meeting where McKay and Sheppard are arguing like bickering lovers" said Katie  
"Not in that direction" said Laura "not with McKay anyway, although when I was stuck in his head he had some VERY strange thoughts about Colonel Sheppard". Laura had kept them entertained for weeks about the time she was stuck in Rodney’s head  
"Enough already, I have enough trouble working after the coffee break without all this talk of blow jobs" said Joan,  
"Get a load of that" said Alex. The rest of the women made their way to the edge of the balcony and peered over the edge, looking down on the area John Sheppard had designated the Swimming Practice Drill Area. He had instigated regular swimming drills and exercises ever since the West Pier had to be evacuated by jumping into the ocean and panic and chaos had taken over so now, everyday, all personnel not on duty had to take part, men in the morning and women in the evening.  
"Wow your Dr Zelenka has buffed up" said Delilah to Joan  
"Radek said he'd been working out" replied Joan  
"I have been teaching him to stick fight” said Teyla,  
"Who's that with the tattoo demonstrating life guarding techniques" asked Kate  
"That’s Squadron Leader Tim Grantley-Hawes, the RAF officer who thinks he’s Lord Flashheart" replied Delilah.  
“That’s him? Wow, he can call me Bob any time he likes” said Laura, the women laughed,  
"Take a look at Dr Parrish over there he's not too bad in just a pair of shorts" said Angela  
"He's filled out too" said Miko.  
"I'm surprised you noticed, you spend most of your time leering at Major Lorne" remarked Katie, Miko blushed  
"I do not" she said defensively,  
“Really, you were the one who insisted on taking the photo of him for our calendar” said Kate  
“I also took the one of Ronon and of Dr Jackson when he was here” Miko replied “doesn’t mean I want to sleep with all of them”  
"Like my mother says 'Window shopping is fine as long as you don't stop to buy'" said Delilah  
“Teyla has Colonel Sheppard and Ronon wanting her, you don’t tease her” Miko exclaimed. Teyla sighed,  
“I don’t know which one to choose” she said  
“Have them both darling, together and separately” replied Delilah, Teyla gasped  
“I could never do that” she replied  
“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it” Delilah replied laviciously. The astronomer’s sexual appetite was legendary, thanks to her, the women were coming out of their shell’s and were willing to take the lead and experiment.

"Heads up girls its 10.55" said Angela. The women sighed and started to clear up  
"So same time tomorrow" said Kate  
"As always" replied Teyla  
"Chocolate chip cookies or Ice Cream?" asked Alex  
"Ice cream" was the reply. Delilah ran her hand over the panel to deactivate the shield  
"Shield deactivated" she said with a laugh  
"See you all at swimming practise this evening" said Katie as the women started to go their separate ways  
"Thank god we have ours on the North Pier," said Laura.

Down below Ronon hauled himself out of the pool and glanced up at the balcony  
"What's up?" asked Sheppard, Ronon shook his head  
"I've got the feeling I'm being watched" he replied.


End file.
